1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation devices, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device dissipating heat generated by electronic components of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic products continue to develop, heat generated from electronic components of the electronic products become more and more. Conventionally, a heat absorbing member such as a graphite sheet or a metal sheet is used to contact the electronic components of the electronic product to absorb heat generated from the electronic components. However, the heat of the heat absorbing member is dissipated slowly via natural convection and thermal radiation in a narrow space of an inner side of the electronic product. Therefore, the electronic components thereof are prone to be overheated.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an electronic device having a heat dissipation device which can overcome the above described disadvantages.